Song of the Sirens
by TheMindIsATerribleThingToTaste
Summary: No one can resist their song, now the bladebreakers have to escape, but something draws them deeper into the trap. !updated! Kai and Max look possesed and attack a man named Jack. A girl looking to take a photo finds a bloody person hanging above her
1. Default Chapter

Song of the sirens  
  
No one can resist their song, now the bladebreakers are trapped and need to escape, but is something, or someone trying to stop them?  
  
Red Rose- I know, I know, I was going to wait until my other fic, So Cold was done, but I just couldn't help myself...well this something new, I actually have somewhat of a plan to where I'm going with this. It's set a little bit after the series and It's gonna be a bit different than anything I've written before...and I'll probably be updating a little slow (but of course, once a week is a little slow for me) so enough with my mindless chatter  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own beyblade, but the cruise ship Arienne Sia is all mine (It took me hours to come up with the name)

* * *

Kai snuck away from the busy group of teenagers in various states of folding and packing their clothes, and stepped outside. Today was the day they were going to start their vacation, a cruise to Italy, backpacking in France, a tour of the most haunted places in England and another cruise back from there. Kai couldn't understand why, nobody did anything special, he thought they didn't deserve it, they have been getting a little lazy in training. But Mr. Dickinson said they have been working so long, they deserved a break, he insisted that he create the vacation plan, and now, the bladebreakers were leaving on a three-week journey through Europe. Kai let the cool breeze brush up against his cheeks and gently ruffle his hair. He thought about getting some peace and solitude he loved so much, hoping the rest of the team would let him do this.  
  
"Hn. Like that would ever happen," he muttered as he walked back inside.  
  
Kai didn't pack much and was finished, so he decided to help Max, who was sitting on top of his enormous suitcase, tying to close it. Ray was done with his packing too, but he was busing packing snacks for the cruise, he didn't want anyone to make a hefty sum of expenses by ordering room service. Kai knew that would be in vain though, everyone was going to use room service, and anything else they could, all because Mr. Dickenson also insisted on paying for everything. They would melt in the luxury. Max jumped on the suitcase and Kai quickly zipped it up, the thing looked like the seams were about to split, but closed in the least.  
  
"Thanks Kai!" he managed to say, just as the suitcase fell off the bed.  
  
Max was struggling to get the suitcase upright and on its wheels, Kai let Max work on his new problem by himself. Kai picked up his own suitcases and started heading to the shuttle waiting outside that would take them to the ship. His suitcases were just a plain black, medium sized one, and a black small one, both on wheels and looking like everything was safely inside, not about to burst out, like the little blond boy's. Eventually everyone all their things in check and in the shuttle, they were standing in the front yard saying their goodbyes.  
  
"YO! Little dudes and dudette! Have a fly time and don't do anything I wouldn't!" Tyson's grandpa said.  
  
"That's not saying much, grandpa." Tyson laughed  
  
"Now you behave, and be careful, drink lots of water, and eat well, just because you're on vacation doesn't mean you can eat nothing but junk food." Judy said as she was hugging Max.  
  
"He's not a baby, I think he's proven that he can take care of himself just fine" Max's dad said and max nodded.  
  
"Yeah mom, I'll be fine, don't worry!" Max cheerfully said as Judy started to get a tear in her eye.  
  
Kai was standing away from the group, staring at some unknown object on the horizon when Tyson's grandpa came up behind him and wrapped his arm around Kai's neck.  
  
"Aren't ya gonna say bye to your old homie?" he said as Kai tried to pry the old man's arm off his neck.  
  
"Fine...bye.... now let go of me!" Kai said, almost choking and Tyson's grandpa let go of him. Kai saw Ray smiling at him and shot a glare at Ray, and stepped on to the shuttle. He sat in the back with Max and Ray was in the middle, Hillary and Kenny had the two seats in front of them, and Tyson (after yelling "shotgun" twenty times) sat up front, next to the driver. As the shuttle pulled away, everyone, except for Kai, Turned around and waved goodbye to their loved ones.  
  
Almost immediately, Tyson started playing "License Plates" shouting out every state he saw.  
  
"California! Delaware! Alabama! New York! New York! New York!"  
  
"You dummy, Tyson! We're in New York! You don't say the name of the state we're in!" Hillary yelled at him.  
  
Tyson turned around and stuck his tongue out at her, and she stuck her tongue back out at him. Kenny was busy typing away at Dizzy, Max and Ray were chatting away about something and Kai detached himself from everyone in the shuttle and stared out the window, watching the cars and buildings go by. The next thirty minutes passed very much like the first one had, until they reached the dock and the driver parked the shuttle in a reserved, blue space. The driver unloaded the suitcases onto the sidewalk and the group grabbed their own and followed Tyson, heading to the ship.  
  
After they had all dropped off their luggage with everyone else's they walked into the line that led them to board the ship. The line was huge and still growing, it seemed a lot of people wanted to go on this cruise's maiden voyage. It stood twenty stories tall and 150 feet long. Ray looked at the travel pamphlet and started reading off information about the ship.  
  
"The Arienne Sia is the biggest cruise ship on the ocean to date, and the most technologically advanced. It has the best safety systems and most luxurious cabins, feel like royalty!" he said.  
  
"Hey look they're going to christen the boat now, I wonder who that lady doing it is." Kenny said.  
  
"Probably some rich girl, I bet she can't even break the bottle" Tyson informed everyone.  
  
"Some sailors believe that if the champagne bottle doesn't break, it's a bad omen...I think that's what happened with the Titanic." Kenny looked up at the ship.  
  
A small figure of a woman held out a champagne bottle tied to a rope and threw it at the ship. It bounced off. When the bottle glided back to her, she grabbed it again and stepped back. Everyone was silent until the noise of the bottle shattering and the champagne inside burst out like a tiny golden shower, a cheer rose among the crowd. A band played and people started to board the ship.  
  
"Looks like we have a bad omen on our hands" Kai stepped ahead.  
  
"I'm sure nothing will happen, right, Kenny?" Hillary asked.  
  
"Yeah, probably." Kenny walked forward as the line moved.  
  
The group was on the middle of the gangway, having their own little conversations and waiting to get on board. They looked like little specks against the black and white ship. Kai was looking over the rails into the ocean while Ray was busy looking over the travel plans. Max, Tyson, Kenny and Hillary were talking about how cool it was to go on a vacation like this until Ray announced:  
  
"Ok, we have three rooms, they all have two beds, we need to figure out who is gonna be with whom, any suggestions?"  
  
"Hey, you wanna be with me, Maxie?" Tyson asked  
  
"Sure!" Max shouted.  
  
"I want my own room, no way I'm sharing it with any of you!" Hillary said.  
  
"That's ok, you can be with us, chief" Max said, "They have a couch or something like that, right Ray?"  
  
"I'm sure they do..." Ray looked over to Kai "guess that leaves you and me, is that all right with you?"  
  
Kai looked up "yeah, that's fine"  
  
"Now if this line could move a little faster, we just might be able to make it in this century!" Tyson complained.

* * *

Well that's it for know, the other chapters are going to be longer, I promise, just bear with me, k? If you liked it please review, if you didn't like it, still please review I'm a sucker for those things... I don't think that's anything to be proud of... Well...  
  
Bye-s All!!! 


	2. Black

Alrighty then, Red rose here for chapter 2 don't ya just love it? No, well...wow, ummm I have nothing to say...nope well lets move on then...  
  
Lakura- AHHHHH Kai I thought you were mine!!!! (sulks) I'm glad you liked it, it looks like you're the only one who did...or the only one who read this and reviewed...ah well, thank you!  
  
Just one review? come on people! (cries)....no  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade or the characters  
  
Lets move on now, everyone is on board the ship and they are now gonna choose their rooms.  
  
The group was standing in the brightly lit cruise hallway, in front of rooms 325, 327 and 329. The carpet was a dark red with little gold dots speckled along it. The walls were white until the oak chair rail and deep green and gold striped below that and held small white flower lights hanging on the side of the walls. The ceiling was white too, and had some round lights coming from it.  
  
"Well, lets go see our rooms" Ray held out three keys on their own key chain.  
  
"Ok, we'll have this one" Tyson said as he walked to in front of room 325  
  
"The next one will be mine" Hillary said  
  
"Alright then, here's your keys" Ray gave a key to Kenny and Hillary "That leaves us, lets go see"  
  
Ray walked into the door and slid the key into the key whole, there was small click when he turned it and he pushed the door open. There were two neatly made beds separated by a large white bed table with a green lamp and black telephone on it. The walls were pale blue with thin white stripes going down them and had three large pictures hanging on three of the walls. One was a painting of a blue sailboat tipping over a wave with many people in navy jackets pulling ropes and sitting over the edge of the boat that was in the air. The second was a photograph of the skyline of New York, an old photograph in black and white and the third, the largest was a painting of a grey battleship called the Biswald Sianne that hung above both white beds. There was a large wooden dresser on the opposite wall of the beds with a large white T.V. on top of it, with a small hall next to it where the bathroom and closet was.  
  
Kai plopped down on the bed and looked at the white ceiling "I don't see why we need a vacation, everyone just sits around and watches T.V. what in hells name makes them deserve a vacation?"  
  
Ray turned around from looking in the bathroom "Don't be such a party- pooper, lighten up a bit...besides, since when have we been able to take a nice couple of weeks off for- I just heard something..."  
  
"There are other people on this floor too, they can make a noise if they want to..."  
  
"shhhh...there, you hear that?"  
  
Kai closed his eyes "yea, I hear it...Its nothing to get worked up-." There was a high-pitched scream from the next room and Kai immediately jumped up and ran out the door with Ray right behind him. There were some more screams and ran to the neighboring door and pushed it open. Hillary was sitting in the middle of the floor facing the window breathing heavily. Kenny, Max and Tyson came in the door.  
  
"You guys, I swear, I just saw something...out the window it, it-." Hillary looked up at the five behind her.  
  
"It was just a stinkin' bird, Hil, jeez don't get do worked up about it" Tyson said  
  
"It was not a bird Tyson!! It was big, and black, it looked right at me! I'm not making this up!"  
  
Kai walked to the window, flipped up the latch and stuck his head out. He looked at the side of the huge boat and saw that it went straight down. He took his head back inside and closed the small round window. "There's nothing there now at least, and it doesn't look like anything besides a bird could get up here too."  
  
"So you're saying I'm crazy? What I saw was not a bird, I know it!" Hillary yelled.  
  
"Why don't you describe to us what it looked like." Kenny said  
  
"Well...from what I could see...it was big...and black...and in sort of a blob shape...like...you know how people sometimes dress up like a ghost for Halloween with a sheet over them? It looked sorta like that...but black..."  
  
"Weird...you said it looked at you, what did its face look like?"  
  
"Well...I didn't see its face-."  
  
"You didn't see its face??? Hahahaha! You are crazy! How can you know it looked at you if you didn't even see its face??" Tyson laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Tyson!!! I didn't see it...I felt it...I felt it staring at me..."  
  
"Maybe we can ask some of the crew later...I really want to go to the pool now!" Max said.  
  
"Great idea Maxie! C'mon chief, lets go get ready!" Tyson ran out of the room with Max and Kenny behind him.  
  
"Well, keep your window closed, and call us if anything happens, alright?" Ray said.  
  
"Ok, I will...thank you." Hillary stood up  
  
"Anytime" Ray followed Kai out the door and Hillary closed it. They walked to their own room and put their luggage on top of the bed and started shuffling through it. "I'll go first" Ray said and walked to the bathroom. Kai found his trunks and a couple minutes later Ray came out dressed in white trunks with a simple gold stripe going down the slides. Kai walked into the bathroom next and emerged with black trunks with flames around the bottom.  
  
They both walked outside to see Tyson, Kenny and Max leaning up against the wall waiting for everyone.  
  
"jeez, what took you guys so long? Putting on your makeup, Kai?" Tyson smirked  
  
"Tyson, you do like living don't you?" Kai growled  
  
"Guys, this is a vacation!, all fun, all sun no...I cant think of anything that rhymes with fun...ummm no fighting-un?" Max laughed.  
  
"sure, sure" Tyson stood up straight, he was wearing bright yellow trunks with red Hawaiian flowers on them. Max was wearing green trunks orange lining all the seams. Kenny had plain brown trunks with nothing on them. Tyson leaned back again and Kai turned his head.  
  
Ray saw that Kai had a small-amused simile on his face "What's so funny?" he whispered.  
  
"You'll see" Kai answered.  
  
"Hillary is taking a really long time, don't you think?" Max said.  
  
"She's probably looking at the mirror saying 'Does this make my butt look big?'" suddenly Tyson fell backwards and landed hard at someone's feet.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm so sor- oh, its just you." Hillary said as everyone else besides her and Tyson were laughing, even Kai let out a little chuckle. She was wearing a white lined pink bikini.  
  
"Just me?!"  
  
"I was going to tell you, but...no." Kai said  
  
"Alrighty then! Are we going or not, I have to try out that water slide they have!" Max jumped.  
  
"Yeah, and next time, if someone sees anything behind me, be sure to say something...besides you, Kai" Tyson glared at Kai, who just smirked and started walking away.  
  
"Yeah! Wait...what if there are sharks...we are in the middle of the ocean..." Max looked worried.  
  
"There are no sharks in the pool, Max." Kenny said.  
  
"YAY! So lets go! Wait up Kai!" Max jumped ahead, followed by everyone else.  
  
Short chappie again, couldn't you just kill me? ...wait...must remember not to give ideas... here, I'll start again, ahem, Short chappie again, couldn't you just not kill me? There we go...alrighty then...  
  
Well plleeeeeaaaaasssseeeee review!!!!  
  
Bye-s all!!!! 


	3. Blue

Red Rose here, back for chappie three, and seriously, just 2 reviews.... I know it might not be that exciting in the beginning, but I have many great ideas ...Oh great now I probably sound like a bitch (huddles in a corner and repeats inaudible words)

Shaedowe- Thank you sooo much for the review! I am so happy you like my writing, here's your update!

Black Rose- wow! I'm back, I thought I was gone forever! Oh, lil' miss mountain dew is upset? Figures! Well now I am in control. And I will be the one writing this fic. This is gonna be they way I want it. And violence is going to be a key factor. If you are not acquainted with me, I am Red Rose's evil half, in a separate body...that's all you need to know. I guess I'll be doing the disclaimer then

Disclaimer- We do not own beyblade or any of the characters or jello but we do own the cruise ship, I forgot its name, and Jack Wiley, I don't even know if he'll be in this chapter yet, got that?

Lets go

Now I'm gonna say a little something to start the fic, I used to say "On With The Ficc-y" with Red Rose, but I want my own one now, got that?

SHUT UP AND PREPARE FOR THE RIDE!

That's good

* * *

Kai was already at the pool and was setting down the stuff he brought on a table. The sun was high and there were no clouds for miles, the sky was a bright, light blue and the ocean was a beautiful dark blue. The Arienne Sia was the only thing on those waters for miles. He was about to put on his sunglasses when something hit him really hard in the back and caused him to fall into the pool with something heavy holding him down.

The weight got off him and he swam to the surface to find Max embarrassedly smiling at him. Kai spat out some water and glared at Max, who let out a little laugh.

"What the hell was that for?" Kai commanded.

"Well I was running after you, but then I waited for Tyson to get up and then I ran and I came up here and I slipped and I'm sorry and..." Max realized his name had been called from somewhere and he turned around to wave at them. He saw a little girl surrounded by black and Max couldn't take his eyes off her.

Kai looked over to see what Max was staring at and saw another child, a boy. He could make anything out except that the kid was a boy and dressed in all black, surrounded by black. The boy quickly disappeared in a second's time and the girl disappeared to Max the same.

The rest of the group came to find Max and Kai both in the pool, staring away from them. They watched as Kai slowly broke out of his trance, then Max.

"Ummm Kai? Did you just see that" Max asked, still looking at the spot where the girl he saw disappeared.

"I don't know, probably the heat." Kai turned away.

"It's not that hot...and that girl...she just disappeared...poof..."

"Girl? I saw a boy" he looked back at max

"What are you two talking about? You see something out there?" Hillary said from the side of the pool.

"Yeah! It was weird, I saw a girl...she was in the dark...or something like that...and she just disappeared!" Max turned around and told her.

"I saw the same thing, I think, but I saw a boy." Kai swam over to the steps and got out of the pool. He grabbed a white towel and started to dry his hair off with it.

"Meh. You two were just hallucinating...OWWW what d'ya do that for???" Tyson rubbed his rear end in pain from Kai whipping him with the towel.

"Why the hell would I be hallucinating?" Kai glared at Tyson.

"I don't know, it is a little hot..."

"Why don't we just forget this and go swim..." Ray said, heading for the steps in the pool.

"Right." Hillary walked over to an empty lounge chair, put her towel over it and laid down.

Tyson cannonballed into the pool and started playing shark with Max, who was the fish trying not to get tagged by Tyson. Ray was swiftly swimming back and fourth, occasionally dunking Max and Tyson's heads underwater for fun, and dear Kai was just sitting at an underwater seat in the deep end of the pool with his sunglasses on, innocently reading a book until...

"Ummm excuse me, but you were talking about some weird sightings earlier, right?" A girl in a dark green and black camouflage bikini and board shorts asked Kai. She had bright red hair and blue eyes, with a silver lip piercing and a tattoo of a dragon surrounded by fire on the right side of her hip.

"Yeah, so?" Kai didn't look up from his book.

"Well I want to know what happened because I _know_ this ship is dark and my friend over here wont believe me..." she pointed to another girl behind her who had a black one piece on with a white towel around her waist.

"Well of course I don't believe you, you're insane, now don't bother the guy, Mars, you'll only scare him...I'm sorry, for my friend here, she was dropped repetitively on her head as a baby...and toddler...throughout her whole life..." the girl behind Mars said.

"Funny I don't remember that...Hey! Well you suck, Tessa!" Mars turned around and stuck her tongue out.

"No, I doubt she can scare me, now, tell me, what do you mean this ship is _dark_?" Kai turned around and crossed his arms on the side of the pool.

"Well," Mars sat down on the pavement right in front of Kai "this ship was christened on the very day, very hour that the battleship Bluten Sia went down, taking the whole crew down with her...do you think it's just a coincidence that there is a picture of the Bluten in every room? I think that the crew, and maybe even the Bluten herself don't like this ship much."

"And of course that's from the person who thinks that the people who make the T.V. guide are part of some huge conspiracy!" Tessa said

"Well they are!" Mars shot back.

"That's and interesting story, really, I'll have to keep that in mind." Kai said sarcastically.

"Why doesn't anyone believe me???" Mars whined.

"Because you're insane!" Tessa said in the same tone of voice

"Not entirely!...no...dammit I need some mountain dew!" Mars stormed off.

"Don't believe anything she says, she doesn't know what she's talking about half the time...don't drink too much! Remember, no one's gonna help you if the jello bowl attacks you again!" Tessa finished yelling at Mars and walked away.

"Weird" Kai said as he settled back down with his book.

"Kai! So you've got some girlfriends?" Tyson flashed a toothy smiled before Kai, who was still occupied by his book, shoved his head under water.

Tyson managed to squirm away and pop back up "Jeez you _could _look when you try to kill me" he dived back under to escape another one of Kai's attacks.

"So what was that about Kai?" Ray asked, swimming up to sit next to him.

"Some crazy chick thinks this ship is haunted...something like that." Kai answered.

Max was looked over to where Kai, Ray and Tyson were "_I wonder what they're talking about...guess I'm gonna haf'ta go find out!" _he thought and dove underwater. He was just about in front of them and he started talking "Hey guys what are you talking abou-." Max's eyes suddenly went blank and he stopped moving, he looked like his soul had just disappeared.

"Maxie? Max are you OK? Max???" Tyson looked straight into Max's lifeless eyes "Dudes, something's wrong with- MAX!" Max suddenly started sinking and his whole head was underwater while Tyson screamed his name. Tyson immediately dove under and grabbed onto Max's hands and tried to pull him up, but to no avail. Max just kept on sinking, like something was pulling him down, something wanted him.

Tyson popped up for air and Ray and Kai both jumped in with Tyson and swam towards Max while Hillary called for help from the side of the pool, looking worriedly down. Tyson and Ray both grabbed a hold of Max's hands and Kai swam around and wrapped his arms around his waist. The three swam with all their might to the surface, putting in every ounce of their energy to save their friend.

"_What the hell is going on here? Dammit!" _Kai thought as he kicked his legs, ignoring how much his lungs screamed at him for air. "_Not right, not right, not right!" _Ray thought as he kicked and waved his arms, desperately trying to bring his friend to the surface. "_Come on Max! Don't go one me now! You can make it!" _Tyson wasn't aware of anything, all he knew was that he had to save Max and his body instinctively answered.

Suddenly Tyson and Ray realized someone had grabbed their hands and they were being pulled out of the water and soon enough, they were all breathing in the precious air as Max was suddenly snatched away from them all and they were helped onto the cement.

A crowd was forming in a circle around Max and a lifeguard that quickly started pressing on Max's chest and breathing the desperately needed air into the dying boy. There was ghastly silence in the air, half expecting his soul to be lost right then. Kai stared and held his breath, his teeth clenched tightly, trying to keep the tears in his eyes from spilling out. Ray watched in horror biting his fist and silently repeating Max's name to himself, wondering how a vacation could go so bad. Hillary grabbed on to Kenny, who had just returned from the bathroom, and she was looking away with her eyes tightly shut, shaking in her worry for Max. Kenny tightly shut his eyes wondering about what went wrong what could make Max just drown out of no where.

But Tyson was affected most of all, he was on his knees next to Max letting his tears flow down his face, and broke the silence by telling Max to hang on and that he could make it through this. He immediately shut up when Max started violently coughing and the crowd let out a sigh of relief that the blond had pulled through.

Tyson grabbed the nearest thing to him, which was Ray, and started crying his heard out as Ray hugged him, smiling wide with teary eyes. Kai brushed away a tear with his finger and smiled too. Hillary jumping up and down, hugging Kenny the whole way while Kenny was smiling and laughing with her.

Max, still unconscious was put onto a stretcher to be examined by the ship's doctor while the group of five teens promptly followed.

* * *

Blackrose- I was gonna stop while they were all still drowning in the water, but red rose forced me to go on...anyhoo if anyone wants this fic to go on, I demand a total of 10 reviews, only 8 more to go people

Red rose- don't be so mean about it...

Black rose- Shut up you!

Red rose- well pleeaaasseeeee review and I promise it will get much, much better!

Black rose- you heard the lady, and flames are accepted, then used to burn down our neighbor's house

Red rose- but she's oolllddd you can't burn down an old lady's house

Black rose- just watch me! See Ya, Suckers!

Red rose- BYE-S ALL!!!


	4. white

Red Rose- thank you all so much for the reviews!

Black Rose- shut up! I _ordered _10 reviews...this is only 7!

Red Rose- well I didn't and I am happy with how many we got, besides this is mostly my story and you can't boss me around this time

Black rose- feeling powerful are we? Now when did this little change of attitude come along?

Red Rose- I have all your C.D.s and if you get angry I will be forced to destroy them!

Black Rose- damn, moving along then...

Red Rose- That's the spirit!

Fallen Pheonix- thank you so very, very much for the many reviews, I feel so happy! I'm glad you liked it so much! Well I didn't get 10 but close enough! So here's an update ! Hope you like it!

rufus008- thank you very much for your review. Yeah I cant believe max nearly died too I was so worried for him...maybe I shouldn't say that...I _am_ the one writing this.

Beckeh- thank you for the review! I'm happy you like it! Here's an update for you!

* * *

"Dude, I think I'm gonna pass out, I'm so hungry" Tyson rubbed his stomach.

"All you think about is food Tyson!" Hillary yelled.

"Hey, we didn't have lunch _and_ it's way past dinner. I'm sure you're hungry too!" Tyson shot back and pointed to the clock on the wall that said it was almost nine.

Hillary's stomach answered with a low rumble. "Alright, but I don't think we should leave max here alone" She looked over at Max, fast asleep on the cabin bed. He was breathing steadily with the sheets protectively surrounding him and Hillary thought about how cute he looked.

"I'm not hungry, I'll stay here" Kai said with his eyes closed and arms crossed, leaning up against a wall.

"Jeez, Kai, you're so anorexic...it's your loss" Tyson waved and ran out of the room, escaping Kai's harsh glare.

"Riiight, we'll bring you back some bread or something like that, Kai" Ray said and smiled as he walked out of the door.

"Yeah, that, see ya, Kai!" Hillary said as she left, accompanied by Kenny.

Kai sat back and closed his eyes, thinking about earlier that day. _This place is weird and I still don't get how in the hell Max could just go down like that...and he was so heavy, I know I could have normally been able to pull him up myself...maybe I'm thinking about this too much, maybe I should relax..._

"I'll have this, and this, and this" Tyson was walking down the rows of food in the buffet "man, this looks good!"

"It is, the most delicious fried chicken there is!" someone said from the other side of the buffet.

Tyson looked up "Well if it's that good, I'll just need to have some!"

"Yeah me too, and if you like this chicken, you absolutely must try the roast!" The guy said.

"Oh, man, I have! Food is great!" Tyson laughed.

"Tell me about it"

"Hey, you wanna come eat with me and my friends?" Tyson asked.

"You sure? I'd love to!"

"Yeah! Follow me!" the two walked off to the table where Ray, Hillary and Kenny were eating.

They walked into the lavishly decorated dining hall. There carpet was a deep red and the walls were a pale ping with white stripes. It was brightly lit with many chandeliers and there was a view of the dark ocean from the large windows in the front. Tyson sat down at the long table his friends were at while the man from the buffet sat right next to him.

"Hey, guys this is...ummm dude! What's your name?"

"My name is Jack, Jack Wiley" he smiled. He looked around 17 and had short bleached blond hair that was spiked straight up. He was wearing a black T-shirt that had a red dragon surrounded by fire on his back and blue jeans.

"Hi, Jack, I'm Tyson...uh what? You want something?" Tyson looked confused when Jack stuck his hand out to him.

"No, no, I want to shake your hand." Jack said and took Tyson's hand and shook it.

"Well, my name's Ray Kon, nice to meet you" Ray stood up and shook Jack's hand.

"Nice to meet you too." He smiled.

"And I'm Kenny" Kenny stood up and shook Jack's hand also.

"Hello, Kenny...And who might this lovely lady be?" Jack too Hillary's hand.

"Oh, I'm Hillary" she blushed.

"Hillary, that's a nice name" Jack bent down an kissed her hand, which made her blush even more.

"Hey, what was that for??" Tyson asked.

"That's what you're supposed do when you meet a lady" jack answered.

Mars walked down the dark hall, hands in her pockets, humming a Linkin Park tune to herself. _You'd think it would kill somebody to put some lights up in here..._ she continued walking into the depths of the hall.

She quickly turned around, thinking she heard something. She didn't see any thing and continued on in silence until she turned around again, swearing something was there. She stopped for a second to regain her cool, then started walking again.

A cold shiver went up her spine and she whirled around again to be greeted with nothing. Mars clenched her teeth and went on _damn, this place is screwing with me..._ She rubbed her arms, noticing that it was steadily getting colder, and her being in a T-shirt and skirt didn't help keep her warm.

There was something swelling up inside her, her fear, making her breathing shaky. She tried to swallow the lump inside her down, but it just kept growing. Before she knew it, her legs were shaking and she fell to her knees, the fear inside her still growing.

Mars looked around and desperately tried to scream, but fining that she couldn't even let out a yelp. Her fear was crawling up, becoming pure terror, and in a panic, tried to shake herself out the fright she was in. The fear and panic seemed to claw at her lungs, choking her as her breathing became shorter and shakier.

As one last effort to call for help, she was finally able to let out a blood curdling scream with everything she had left in her and passed out, seeing one last, dark image of someone, a man, smiling down at her.

"Really? I love to beyblade, I'm not that good though...I'm sure I could be better if I practiced, but I'm always preoccupied with something else" Jack said, walking down the hall.

"Here's our rooms, thank you for walking us here, Jack" Hillary said.

"Hey, no problem, you guys are really cool"

"Awww I know that!" Tyson laughed.

"Heh heh heh, I guess you should." Jack said.

There was a click at one of the doors and it opened a little bit.

"Hey, Kai wants to come out? Here, here, Kai don't worry, Jack wont bite!" Tyson teased.

The door suddenly swung open to reveal a dark room with Kai and Max standing in the doorway with their heads bowed and eyes closed.

"Max??? Kai what's Max doing up? ...Hello? Is anyone in there?" Tyson asked.

Kai and Max slowly opened their now glowing, pure white eyes, then jumped out of the room. Max ran around and held slammed Jack up on the wall, squeezing his throat and let go as Kai walked up. Jack was lying on the floor, holding his throat as Kai kicked his stomach, then walked up to him and sat him up by pulling on his hair.

Kai then spoke in a demented voice between his own and a small boy's "_Jack, you must leave here now, the anger you feel...no one here was involved with what happened long ago"_

Max spoke up, his voice was a cross between his own and a small girl's "_Everyone knows what happened that day was awful, and maybe some things could have been different but the fact is that not you or anybody else can change anything about it. _

"Kai? Max? What are you talking about? Why did you hurt jack? What the hell is going on here?!" Ray shouted as he tried to pull Jack away from Kai.

"_I am normally a nice, peaceful person, but you cannot interfere" _Kai said as he smacked Ray into the wall.

"What did you do that for? What's wrong with you?!" Tyson yelled

"_Shut up, or you're next" _Kai snapped at him.

"_I cant hold on much longer, big brother"_ Max said.

"_Alright I'll leave with you...just wait a minute" _Kai said and turned back to Jack "_I know what you did with that girl, you try something like that again, and I will have no mercy."_ Kai grabbed a hold of Jack's jaw and slammed his head into the wall, then dropped to the floor unconscious. Max immediately followed and fell into Hillary's arms totally limp.

Ray stood up and rubbed the back of his head "Well, Jack, do you know anything about that?"

Jack was holding his stomach and was leaning up against the wall "No, I have no idea..."

A young woman about 20 tiredly walked up the stairs to the top deck in her baby blue tank top and white pajama pants. She stopped and yawned then headed on. The sun was rising, the bright yellow orb on the horizon painting the sky colors of red and orange. _Why does mom want a picture of a sunrise? It's way to early for this, I wonder if she would know the difference between a sunrise and sunset...a sunset would be easier to take a picture of..._ she thought.

The woman mad it to the top deck with her eyes half open and looked at the horizon _now what is that saying...ummm Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky at morning...something about a warning...or is it blue sky? Damned if I know..._

She fingered her camera and headed over to the railing until she suddenly slipped and fell foreword. She rubbed her nose and looked at her camera, relieved that it hadn't broken, then felt something drip on her back. She turned over and looked up, her eyes widened as she tried to scream.

Another drip fell right between her eyes and she screamed and backed away, her whole front was covered in blood. she screamed again and some of the crew came up to find a young girl dressed in a green shirt and black skirt hanging in a noose from the wire that ran across the two fake smokestacks, dripping blood.

* * *

And that's it for this chappie...I'm really tired right now...

Black Rose- then go sleep, forever

Red rose- I can't do that silly, I've got a lot more great ideas

Black rose- then you can just tell me and I'll write the fic for you

Red rose- really? That sounds great! I could use a rest!

Black Rose- yeeesssss (evil laugh)

Red Rose- alright-y then, Please review!

Black rose- and I would like to warn anyone that I expect some of the later chapters, and some chapters coming up, maybe, to be really gore-y like people hanging by their wrists on meat hooks

Red rose- Meat hooks? How in the world would we be able to fit _that _in?

Black rose- I don't know, but I like the idea

Red Rose- Alrighty then, I'll say it again, please review!

BYE-S ALL!!!


End file.
